


Gentle

by socool



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Not mentioned often but just a heads up, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socool/pseuds/socool





	1. one.

"There you are baby."

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled my frame closer to his chest.

"Good evening, Joohyung." I greeted my boyfriend as I locked up the small coffee shop. His lips were already showering the nape of my neck in little kisses as my back was still faced towards him. "Come on, it's cold and I need to get home." I playfully tried to push him off of herself, but the attempts were feeble.

"Can't you just come back to mine? We can watch a movie, drink some wine, see where the night takes us..." Joohyung whispered out in between kisses. With my back still faced to the boy, I knew it was safe to roll my eyes at his remark.

"Joohyung please, I'm not in the mood tonight. I'll let you know when-" but my words were abruptly cut off.

"Really Misun? It's been almost three months since the last time. Why are you making me wait?" By now, Joohyung had unwrapped his arms from around my waist and he had shoved his hands into his pockets. His voice had grown considerably louder, and there was no denying the fact that he was now angry.

Again.

A sigh left my lips as I turned around to face my boyfriend. "I'm sorry Joo, you know that I've been busy with work recently, and I'm constantly tired." I peered up at him through my lashes to be met with his scowl. Giving up with trying to reason with him, I checked the time on my watch as the face read half past ten. "Look, I really am sorry Joohyung. I know that it's been a while since, but I've just been so occupied. And I really am sorry. But I really have to get home, I have an early shift tomorrow so I shouldn't be out too late."

"Whatever, let me just walk you home." With that, the two of us walked back to my apartment complex in complete silence.

This was how things usually went for the couple. Joohyung would ask and attempt to pressure me into sleeping with him. I would always tell him that I was too tired or had work to be done. Joohyung would get mad at me. I would feel guilty and string up a pathetic apology so to ease his temper.

It never used to be like this. At one point, Joohyung and I were the high school sweethearts; the top jock of the school dating the typical shy girl-next-door. It was cute. It was perfect. Until about a year ago. Joohyung's father was the CEO of one of the biggest car companies in Seoul, and had just freely given his son one of the top positions at the company. Since then, he's acted as if he were a complete hot shot. He would use any given chance to show off how wealthy he had become, to the point where neither of us enjoyed the date, but it impressed others with what Joohyung could afford for me. His attitude had changed completely, and not in a way that I liked. He would constantly try an have is own way, and would grow angry if he didn't. And I personally was not a fan of the spoiled brat persona. I grew tired of his constant materialism and petty ways. He wasn't the same Joohyung that I fell involve with five years ago.

Why hadn't I broken up with him already?

I didn't know how to; and I was too scared to.

The two of us arrived outside of the complex after the silent walk. I looked up at Joohyung, who seemed to be avoiding all eye contact with me. My shoulders slumped as I reached into my bag for my keys.

"Thank you for walking me home Joohyung, and I'm sorry... again."

"Don't mention it." Joohyung half-heartedly kissed my forehead, not even sparing me a second glance as he turned and stalked away from me. With an exasperated sigh, I unlocked the door to my studio flat and thew my stuff to the ground.

Why do things have to be so difficult with him?

Our arguments always put myself in a bad mood, especially when I knew that refusing to sleep with him was a petty thing to quarrel over.

My feet carried her to me bedroom. Swapping from my cafe work uniform to my lazy clothes, I pulled an oversized t-shirt over my head and collapsed onto the bed, relishing in that I had finally taken the weight off of my feet after a full day of work. The comfort began to indulge me and I slowly began to drift off to sleep. That was until my phone screen illuminated the dark room. Rolling onto her side, I picked up the cellular device and read the text on the screen from my mother.

_'Don't forget to make it on time to work tomorrow. The new barista is starting in the morning and I need you there early to start his training!_

_Love you_

_-Mum xoxo'_


	2. two

The piercing noise of my alarm clock is what woke me the next morning. Much to my mothers wishes, I made sure to set my alarm a little earlier so that I could ensure that I would be at the coffee shop on time to train the new barista.

Whilst turning my alarm off, I saw that my phone was flooded with apology texts from Joohyung, just as it always is after the two of us argue. And I didn't have it in myself to ignore or refuse his apologies. I sent a reply off to the most recent text, ensuring him that I forgave him and understood completely why he get's mad at me.

Although I absolutely did not understand.

Stretching my arms above my head, I proceeded my way to my kitchen to make my usual morning coffee. I still had some time before I should begin to get ready, so I decided to have some time to myself and admire admire the sunrise over the Seoul skyline.

I am a very simple girl. I find pleasure in the little things that not many people notice. Like the smell of fresh coffee beans, or the way that the sun can reflect and create rainbows, or how the rain sounds as it falls to the window. Mornings give me time to appreciate these little things.

But mornings also meant work, and busy shifts.

...

With my coffee finished and my apron folded neatly into my backpack, I left my little apartment and started my walk towards the cafe. I watched as work commuters and early dog walkers passed by each other completely in their own little world, getting from point a to point b. It was a routine with them.

Much like my own. Wake up, serve coffee by myself all day, see Joohyung, most likely argue, and sleep, only to repeat the same thing the next day.

As I approached the little coffee shop, a tall male was stood outside the entrance, rocking back and forth on his heels. I eyed him cautiously. Normally I wouldn't pay much attention, but something told me that was not just an impatient customer waiting for his morning coffee. But slowly, I put two and two together and figured that he must be the new barista here.

"Hello, may I help you?" I greeted as I neared the door. I looked up at the guy, now that I had a view other than just his back.

"Hey! I'm Woosung, I'm here for my training." His response was cheerful as the wide smile that he was giving me, as he gave a small bow towards me.

I couldn't help myself but stop and stare at the spectacle in front of me. Woosung, as he introduced himself as, was anything but an eye sore. His blonde hair was parted down the middle, and waves of it fell slightly into his eyes. A baggy sweater hanging from his shoulders. And his smile was one of the brightest things I had ever seen.

"Oh yes of course! I'm Misun, I'll be showing you the ropes today." I held out a hand to which he took and shook firmly before the two of us stepped inside of the quaint coffee shop. It was an hour before we opened our doors for the customers, so it was only the two of us.

"Have you ever worked in a cafe before?" I asked as I tied my apron around my waist and began to set up the counters for the day.

"I'd be lying if I said I had," he scratched his neck and chuckled, "but I am honest when I say that I'm a quick learner." I only smiled at his response over my shoulder before I clapped my hands together and let out a huff.

"That's still perfect! Let me start with showing you the coffee grinder..."

Woosung was attentive to everything that I was showing and telling him. His eyebrows would crease in concentration as he followed what I was doing with each machine and running through the different ingredients for each coffee and drink.

"So, you think you've got everything?" I spun around after I had finished showing him everything that he needed to know. With him being at attentive as he was, it only took around thirty minutes to show him all of the ropes. He was looking at me as I asked the question, with a lopsided grin on his face and nodding his head vigorously.

"Yes Ma'am!" He grinned and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Well considering we have another half hour before we open up shop, why don't you put that confidence to work and make us two cappuccinos." I teased as I took a step back and watched his movements.

He nodded wordlessly as he grabbed two coffee mugs from the shelf. Woosung moved so swiftly around the workspace, it was as if he had been working in a coffee shop for years. He measured everything so carefully and was careful in his movements so to not imperfect our drinks. Everything that he did was beautifully gentle and seamless.

It didn't compare at all to Joohyung's brash and rushed movements with everything that he did. He was clumsy and aggressive; the complete opposite to the way that Woosung moved.

"Two cappuccinos Miss; that'll be eight thousand won please" Woosung's little joke broke me out of my daze. I rolled my eyes as I took one of the warm mugs from his hand and sat myself up on the counter.

"Watch it, you're still only shiny and new; don't get too comfortable just yet mister," I laughed and sipped the coffee. It was good. We both laughed, until our laugher died down into a silence.

"So..." Woosung broke the silence and peered up at me. "how long have you been working here?"

"I've been here since my mum opened this place up three years ago. It's just been my mum and I since then, but now that she's leaving this place in my hands soon, we needed to find somebody to fill my old boots."

"And that's where I come in to play." He shot back with another witty response and a wink.

"That you do." I smirked and took another sip of my coffee. "How about yourself? What were you doing before you decided that you wanted to work in a little coffee shop?"

"Well I actually grew up in Los Angeles for most of my life, but I always wanted to make it in the music industry over here. I got together with a few friends over here and we formed our own band, although it's nothing big. That's why I applied for the job here, we're trying to save up for newer and better equipment so we can record and produce our own songs." Woosung took a sip of his coffee, "So that's the dream." Again, he gave me one of those lopsided grins.

I admired Woosung's story he had shared. He had a goal and a dream and was striving to achieve it. He was breaking from a routine.

"That's pretty neat, I'm sure with practice and hard work, you'll make it out there." I offered with a warm smile and finished the last of my cappuccino. "And if you don't, you definitely have a talent in cappuccino making." I said as I hopped off of the counter and went to wash my mug up, Woosung following suit.

With that, the hands of the clock above the door struck nine o'clock sharp, and it was ready for business.

...

"Thank you, enjoy your evening!" Woosung bid goodbye to the last customers as he let them out of the door before locking it behind them. His moral and spirit had not dampened all day, especially considering how busy it had been; busier than normal. I glanced over my shoulder at the empty coffee shop before beginning to wipe down the counters and tables. "Oh Misun! Do you need some help with that?"

I waved a hand in his direction and shook my head. "No no, it's okay, you worked pretty darn hard today, I can handle this by myself. Take a seat and- " but before I even had time to finish my sentence, Woosung was already vigorously wiping down the tables beside me. Involuntarily, I found myself smiling to myself. It was nice to have somebody around to help with the little things, it didn't make me feel quite so alone.

Maybe this was my beginning of breaking the routine.


	3. three.

"Good morning Woosung!" I greeted cheerfully on this chilly morning. Woosung was stood lingering around the cafe entrance bright and early. He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having and turned his attention towards me.

"Morning Misun! Nice to see you here again." He shot me one of those lopsided grins I began to recognise as one of his trademark characteristics.

"Woosung, we work here together and I'm here to open up and let you in." I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips as I fumbled with the keys in the lock. A soon as I had opened the door, I pulled myself in and ushered Woosung to do the same out of the cold October air, to which he gladly obliged.

"You know I'm just messing with you Misun." He pat my shoulder as he retreated to the back room with his things. I smiled to myself as I watched him retreat. 

Woosung had been at the coffee shop for a week now, and with my Mum's declining health, it was only Woosung and I tending to the coffee shop. The coziness of the place and the long hours together brought us close in the span of a week, and dare I say, made us best friends. Or at least, I considered him to be my best friend.

The days spent working here used to be terribly long and dull, mostly spent by myself or rarely with my mother. But now they're not dull. They're filled with corny jokes and good company. Woosung was a happy virus. I could see the way he would make any customer smile with his presence, and how much he really did care for making people feel happy and appreciated. And I appreciated him for that. I am utterly glad that my mother decided to hire him.

As for Joohyung, I hadn't really heard from him all week. Every since his small outburst, his texts have been short and blunt, and he hasn't walked me home since. Every time I had tried to apologise or arrange to see him in person, he would blow me off and come up with some excuse about why he couldn't. But I just don't think we wanted to see me. Everything about him was just so difficult. I wanted to love him like I used to, but he was only making it harder for me to do so.

"Yah, you lazy oaf! Help me set up shop before we open!" Woosung called, snapping me out of my own thoughts as he came out to the shop floor and tied his apron around his waist. "And you're supposed to be my boss..."He mumbled sarcastically, making sure that I had heard him. 

I rolled my eyes and hit him on the back of his head as I walked past him with my things.

"And learn how to be nice whilst you're back there as well!" To which I just laughed at him.

...

"Thank you ma'am, here's you're change. I'll bring your coffee over to you when it's ready." I said with a smile on my face as I spun around and set to work on making the cappuccino. Woosung was besides me at the sink, washing up the few mugs and utensils that were dirty. I looked over at him briefly, only to see that he was already glancing in my direction. The two of us simultaneously looked away and carried on with our own duties.

After finishing the cappuccino, I carried it gracefully through the empty tables and over to the elderly woman sat next to the window. 

It had been a relatively quiet day at the coffee shop so far. Only the few business men and regular customers popping in thought the afternoon. It was peacefully atmospheric. That was until the door of the entrance was slammed open and the echo of loud chatter and laughs filled the cafe. 

"There he is! There's our working boy!" One particularly loud voice yelled, followed by another two cheers. I looked over my shoulder to see three guys high giving and ruffling Woosung's hair over the counter. 

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I heard his response as I continued to look at the scene. One of the brightest smile's I had ever seen was plastered across his face as he conversed with the guys over the till. Subconsciously, I found myself with a fond smile on my face as I watched it unfold. 

I continued to observe until all four heads turned in my direction. A hot blush found is way to my cheeks as I quickly turned away and busied myself with something. But in my head, I began to question why I had even found myself staring in the first place, and why did they all turn to look at me? Quickly picking up some empty mugs, I shook my head and made my way back to the counter.

"Misun, hey! Come say hi to my friends!" A soft hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around to see the three strangers. They all were just as incredibly handsome as Woosung was. "This is Dojoon, Jaehyeong, and Hajoon." I waved politely at the three as they shared their greetings. 

"Hello, I'm Misun. Nice to see you three." I greeted as I bowed my head a little at them. 

"Hi I'm Dojoon!"

"I'm Hajoon."

"And I'm Jaehyeong! Woosung's told us a bit about you!" Said the one with the sharp bone structure, who I know knew to be Jaehyeong. He smiled a cheesy grin towards me until there was a stomp, and he began to cradle his foot in his hands.

"Of course just about how great of a boss and a friend you are!" The one named Dojoon rushed out quickly. "It's just great to see he finally has friends outside of our little band!" 

In the span of seconds the atmosphere became a little more awkward than it had been before, and the tips of Woosung's ears with tinted with pink as he avoided my gaze for a bit. It took a while before he spoke up.

"Uh...yeah. Thank you Misun for being not only a good boss but a good friend to me as well. I appreciate it." Woosung stumbled over his words as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I don't why why he was becoming so worked up over what Jaehyoeng said, but whatever it was, I was just happy that he did consider my not only a good boss, but also a really good friend. I was content that the feelings were reciprocated. 

"You're more than welcome Woosung. I'm glad I could be your friend!" I beamed and nudged his side.

And just as quickly as it happened, the awkwardness was gone and the cheerful and friendly atmosphere was restored to how it was. I looked around the cafe asa saw that the customers were slowly starting to diminish one by one, and it didn't seem like it would be getting busy any time soon. So I pulled out a chair and ushered the rest to join me.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, tell me more about this band please...."


	4. four.

Woosung’s friends had become regular customers at the cafe for the past two weeks after being introduced to them. They would often come in mid afternoon and stay until we had to shoo them out at closing time. It was a pleasant change from the usual hustle and bustle of office goers and teen hipsters.

“Let me guess, one black americano with an extra espresso shot for Dojoon, one iced latte for Hajoon, and last but not least one large caramel macchiato with extra caramel and vanilla syrup - and not to forget the double whipped cream on top - for the one and only Jaehyeong.” I smiled proudly at the three guys on the other side of the till.

“Damn Misun, we’ve been hanging around here too much. How do you even know all of our orders off by heart?” Dojoon asked with his mouth slightly agape, as both Hajoon and Jaehyeong stood behind him nodding impressed. 

“What can I say, I’m attentive” I winked at them all before turning on my heel and setting to work making their order. I made sure to give Jaehyeong his extra whipped cream as I set them all down on the counter in front of them. “Enjoy guys!” 

I watched from my position behind the till as the three joined Woosung at a table in the corner as he was on his break. I hadn’t known the three of them for long - heck, I had only been working with Woosung for a month, but the sight of all four of them just having genuine fun made my heart clench, especially that I was now usually a part of then fun when I was also on my break. 

I had never really had a group of friends growing up, and even in my adult life I was still usually an anti-social being, but the four boys in front of my were really starting to change that.

Especially Woosung - working with him was something that I looked forward to every morning. Even though it was that midst of winter, the smile that he would always shoot me, or the light in his eyes, or the chime of his laughter, was always enough to make my whole body warm and tingly.

I couldn’t quite put my finger on why he made me feel that way that I do, but what I did know was that I didn’t wan’t it to stop anytime soon.

I was snapped out of my day dreaming state when a new customer approached the counter, and I busied myself back into reality and focused on making coffee.

As I was busy with a new order, Woosung came back around behind the counter after finishing off on his lunch break, and lazily lounged back against the wall.

“Hey Misun, the guys and I were wondering if you wanted to come over and join us for band practice later? We’ve never had an audience before and we’d really appreciate a bit of feed back?” Woosung’s question broke me from my cleaning trance. I set my cloth down and turned to face him.

I hadn’t been invited to hang out with friends in what seemed like forever. I didn’t have all that many to begin with; but work would often always preoccupy my schedule during the days, and nobody would often want to hang out after work with it being late and all that. It would be nice to have some fun outside of work…

“I suppose I could! I have no plans for the evening anyway so why not?” I beamed at him, to which he gave me a grim that reached from one ear to another.

“Sweet! I’ll text the guys to meet us outside the coffee shop in about ten minutes when we’re all done finishing up here.” I gave him a nod in response and hurried up my cleaning of the tables. Excitement was starting to settle within myself. I felt like a kid that had just been invited to a birthday party. Woosung really was my key to breaking my routine. 

***  
“Hey, they guys are already outside! Are we all done here?” I bounced on the balls of my feet slightly and clasped my hands behind my back. Maybe looking a bit to eager for my liking. 

“All good here, boss, let’s go.” Woosung grinned at me whilst putting on his winter coat and waiting for me by the door. After turning all of the lights off and bundling myself up in my jacket and scarf, I grabbed the coffee shop keys from my pocket and let myself and Woosung out of the cafe; locking the door behind me.

As I spun around, I waved a hello to the guys, but my attention was distracted by an approaching figure behind Dojoon.

“J-Joohyung?” HIs face emerged between Dojoon’s and Hajoon’s shoulders, and he didn’t even give a warning before he shoved the two of them out of his way. 

“Hey Misun.” Was all that he said. That- That’s all he has to say after ghosting me for almost a month?  
“What are you doing here?” The surprise in my voice was probably evident, no matter how much I was trying to mask it in the moment.

“I haven’t walked you home from work in a while. I thought I would surprise you tonight.” His voice was overly sickly-sweet. Joohyung took a step closer to me and took one of my hands in between both of his. The situation had rendered me almost speechless until Woosung cleared his throat besides me. The notion caused Joohyung to quick an eyebrow at Woosung and roughly tug me closer to him. “Who are these, Misun?” His tone was authoritative and cold.

“Oh Joohyung, this is Woosung. He works with me at the coffee shop now. And those are Dojoon, Hajoon, and Jaehyeong, his band mates.” I gestured to each of them. “Guys, this here is Joohung, my-“

“I’m her boyfriend. I’m actually Park Joohyung. The son of Park Byunghoon. You know, the CEO of one of Korea’s largest car companies.” Joohyung interrupted me and proudly professed. I began to slightly shrink in on myself. This was not how I thought this evening would pan out.

Behind Joohyung, I saw Jaehyeong mouth the word ‘boyfriend?’ to Hajoon and Dojoon, before all three turned to look at Woosung. Why were they all looking so intently at him? 

I looked over my shoulder to see Woosung just idly kicking a small stone between his feel and keeping his eyes on the ground. 

Joohyung tugged on my hand before I stuck my heels into the ground and stop him from pulling me any further. 

“Oh, well, actually… Woosung and the guys invited me to their band practice tonight. I should it would be something fun for me to do. I didn’t know that you were going to surprise me tonight…” I just could’t seem to look him in the eyes. I know how much he hates it when I disagree with him, or won’t follow him when he wants to.

“But Misun, I’m your boyfriend. And I came to surprise you. You’re coming back to mine tonight. That’s the plan.”

“But Joohyung-“

“No buts. I’ve planned out a nice evening for the two of us and that’s what we’re going to do.” He picked up my hand again, but this time around, his grip was much firmer. 

Of all nights, why did this have to happen tonight? For the first time in ages, I was genuinely excited to hang out with some new friends. Why couldn’t he just let me hang out with some friends? And to then embarrass me in front of said friends? The feeling was just far too good to be true. 

I looked up to Joohyung who was giving me a colder glare than the look that he had a few minuted prior. It was obvious that there was no getting myself out of this one. It didn’t matter how much I attempt to persuade him - when Joohyung has his mind set on something then there’s no arguing and what’s done is done.

“I’m really sorry guys, maybe some other time?” I smiled weakly at the four guys, who were all just standing there with blank expressions. 

“Come on Misun.”

“Bye guys.” I gave a timid wave as I was beginning to be pulled away. “Bye Woosung. See you tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Misun.” Woosung replied, but it seemed like he was almost in a hazy state of mind. His smile didn’t reach his eyes like it usually does, and his eyes seemed more dull tonight. Woosung didn’t seem like himself.

I gave him one last wave before Joohyung tugged me in the direction towards his car.


End file.
